Cracked Egg
by KSistern777
Summary: Poor Ryou is in a world of hurt. How much more Bakura-abuse can his delicate mind suffer? Warning: Implied Non-con, Torture, Swearing, Yaoi, Shounen Ai!
1. Chapter 1

Ryou shut the door to his apartment and trudged to the couch. School had been very difficult recently, Bakura just wouldn't let up with the mental abuse! He allowed himself to break down finally after a long day of suppressing screams.

"My God, just shut up and let me be!" screamed Ryou in frustration. The silverette gripped his head as if in agony. Bakura had been threatening all day to take over his body and murder his friends. He went into vile and vomit-inducing details for hours.

_**But I can't just do that, little Hikari. It's too much fun watching you squirm.**_

Ryou yanked at his hair for a moment, and then he mocked relaxation by sitting back on the furniture and laying his hands by his sides. It was something the light did often to deal with his Yami.

"Why can't you just let me be at school? Please, Bakura? Just at school," asked Ryou in an obviously feigned calm voice.

_**I can read your mind Hikari, that little façade will not work.**_

Ryou groaned in exasperation. He got up and went to the kitchen. _Why? Why? Why? _he thought bitterly as he pulled out a box of eggs from the fridge and grabbed a frying pan.

The gamer grabbed an egg and turned around to pull some plates from a cupboard across the room, then found himself face to face with his reflection's evil eyes.

"Gaahh! Bakura! How many times have I asked you not to do that?" the startled Brit stuttered. "Do you want some eggs as well?"

**"You aren't listening to me Hikari. You keep asking why and I've already told you, my purpose at this moment is to torture you until you **_**break**_**,"** Bakura added emphasis at that last word. The sheer severity made Ryou wince. He dropped the egg he had been holding. Bakura smiled.

Time slowed for Ryou then, it seemed to take forever for the egg to reach the floor. Bakura roughly took hold of his long white hair and threw him to the ground. The smaller male whimpered and tried to crawl away.

Bakura walked across the room, checking all of the drawers after kicking Ryou's head harshly.

**"You've been hiding the knives while I've been out again little Ryou,**_** haven't you? **_**Tell me where they are," **Bakura ordered lightly.

"No! Not today! Don't do this!" shrieked Ryou in complete and utter fear.

**"Ah ah ah, you are disobeying me again, Hikari! We have been through this before, NOW WHERE ARE THE FUCKING KNIVES!" **he yelled in fury.

"No!" cried the younger one pitifully.

Bakura spoke in a mock gentle tone and slight amusement now. **"How about we do it this way? Ryou, if you do not tell me where the knives are this instant I will mercilessly skin you alive with the nearest blunt object my hands grab."**

Maniacal laughter followed this statement. Ryou started crying. There was a twisted and sadistic pleasure that Bakura derived from violence and rape, he couldn't stand it. It scared Ryou to no end and it was impossible for him to escape it.

Bakura had many a time taken over his body to do awful things. He had murdered everything between small children to old women. The police had no idea how to trace it to them; the murders were widely spread and varied immensely. Bakura killed with forks and knives to acids and poisons to just plain scaring people to death. The death count had risen to at least 8 people a month, that's 96 people a year!

"They're in the spices cabinet," the small silverette choked out between sobs.

**"I just **_**knew**_** you would see things my way," **the Yami mocked.

He walked to the cabinet. He didn't doubt his Tenshi's truthfulness at all, little Ryou knew better by now than to attempt that. Especially after last time...

**"You know my Light; we are in the kitchen... Would you like me to utilize the burners?" **he asked with sadistic grin. He had grabbed a small knife and started sharpening it, Ryou had done his best to keep them as blunt as possible but not quite useless.

"Nooooo," moaned Ryou. "Please, not like last time," he pleaded.

**"You're right; we did do that recently, didn't we? It wouldn't be very original of me to do it again now would it? How about we stick with a theme and I shove spices in your glued open eyes while blowing pepper up your nose and shoving peeled garlic cloves in your ears? You are still allergic to garlic, right?"**

Ryou whimpered. It was a cruel game Bakura played. It must be his version of foreplay because he enjoys it so much. Pretending that Ryou had a choice as to what would be, to what pain he had to endure. It didn't matter anyways; none of the options would make his agony any less. It wouldn't change the severity of his treatment.

**"Are you **_**ignoring**_** me, little Tenshi?"**

Ryou quickly shook his head back and forth. The last thing he wanted was to get this psychopath angry.

**"Oh my dear sweet Ryou, I can read your mind and it has gotten you into a lot of trouble. Tsk, tsk, you'd think you'd know better by now but I guess not. Psychopath? How creative,"**Bakura crooned.** "I still have that ant farm in my room you know, the one from the six year old child you killed last week? Would you like it if I covered you in honey and dumped all of them on you? Hmmm?"**

"No, I d-didn't kill-" the younger male was interrupted.

**"BE QUIET, RYOU!"** shouted the dark one. He threw a small cheese knife he had been holding at the student. It hit its mark dead on, the left side of Ryou's pelvis. He screamed in pain and fear, the knife had just barely missed his groin.

**"You know what I did to that little boy last week Ryou, hmmm? Tell me what I did," **commanded Bakura.

"Y-you killed *hiccup* him," he replied quietly.

**"Strike 1, Tenshi!" **Bakura grinned ear to ear and threw another small knife with deadly accuracy. This one landed on Ryou's right shoulder making that arm useless.

"Nnngnghhng," he was suppressing a pain-filled shout of sadness. "Ya-you, nghngh, stabbed him," guessed the immobile boy.

**"Strike 2, my dear!" **Bakura shouted before throwing a third knife that pierced Ryou's left knee.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed the whitette. He was rendered temporarily speechless.

**"What was that, I didn't quite hear you there," said the Yami, preparing to throw another knife.**

"No! *wheeze* Y-you *pant* r-r-raped h-him?" tried Ryou again tentatively. He could barely get the words out of his mouth he was in so much pain. Why hadn't he fallen unconscious? Surely he had lost enough blood.

**"You know my power has no limits. I will keep you awake and breathing throughout this entire... Endeavor. Yet I have a feeling that you won't enjoy it quite as much as me," **cackled the taller man.

Ryou was sort of worming his way to the kitchen entrance, he just wanted to get away. He was lying on his left side to keep the weight off of his right shoulder and was using his arm to claw at the once white tiled floor. It was stained black in several places with blood.

**"Now, now, slow down Tenshi, I haven't finished marking you yet," **laughed Bakura as he strode toward the frantic figure in front of him. There was no problem reaching his Hikari in this pitiful state.

The violent man walked towards the younger, crouching to grab his arm. He took hold of the bleeding man's right arm and stood up. Ryou screamed in anguish at having his shoulder wrenched back in such a careless manner. Bakura lifted him completely off the ground and threw him at the dining table. Ryou grunted in pain, it was the most he could do at the moment after so much abuse to his throat. He thumped to the floor on his knees.

"Agghghn," was the sound that came out of his mouth. The student fell to his side then rolled onto his back, wheezing. He halfheartedly reached his left hand to pull the knife out of his shoulder. He gripped the handle and pulled.

"Gnnnhnhnhnn!"

The sad thing is that these things happened all too often to Ryou. Maybe not as intense as this but he knew what to expect.

**"Would you like to try something different today Ryou?" **asked Bakura as he crouched down. He reached out to grasp Ryou's left ankle and pull the light to him. Ryou whimpered as he was dragged across the floor. Bakura flipped him onto his back.

**"You see, I've been thinking. I've used knives all too often to punish you haven't I? What if we take a different approach? I think I will since you can't seem to stop crying long enough to answer me,"** said Bakura after a moment.

"W-What a-a-are you *gasp* gon-n-n-a do?" rasped Ryou.

**"It's too bad that six year old died, Ryou, I'm sure he could have told you,"** a maniacal grin spread across Bakura's face.

Ryou's eyes widened. He knew all too well how much his darker half enjoyed rape, but he'd never gone so far as to take him.

**"Let us have some fun, Ryou."**

* * *

Ryou awoke the next morning. Soon after he discovered he couldn't move.

_My, my, it seems Bakura tied me up. There's still a dagger in my knee as well. One arm one the left side of the headboard, one on the right. One foot on the left, one on the right... He was very thorough. He still won't let me die though. Does he know I'm missing school? Oh Wait! He can read my mind, can't he?_

An insane smile spread from ear to ear on Ryou's face.

_Bakura! Oh, Bakura! You hear me, right? You always hear me! Always, always! You never let me forget. Untie me now, Bakura. Wait! What's this? I hid the rope, didn't I?_

Ryou looked up at his arms, then down at his legs.

_Just as I suspected! You used the duck tape! Bakura! Bakura~!_

Meanwhile, Bakura was doing a little thinking himself.

_**I did it! He's beginning to crack! His friends couldn't save him now, even if they'd cared in the first place! Life will be a lot more fun with my new Yadunoshi!**_

* * *

**You know, this was the first fic I ever submitted to this site. Under IfritDemon666's profile. I assure you I didn't steal it!  
**

**Okay, so she's been nagging on me to give credit where it *ahem* _apparently_ due. ;P She editted this first chapter for me! She gave me advice! She pointed out all the fucking errors till I was on the verge of tears! I admit it! I can't write a radamn story without her or someone else to take baby steps with me! Hopless, helpless KSISTERN! :'''''''''''''''''''''''''((**

**Ra, she's just mean. Ayways, there's a whole story as to how this fic got on this profile, how it was originally a oneshot, how it was a temporarily a collab fic, how it used to actually have the rape scene in it, but I doubt you want to know. So if you're at all interested, tell me, but I won't bother otherwise. **

**And last but not least, because this was on a previous profile, it had other reviews, and I don't want to forget them so, HERE THEY ARE AND MY ENLESS THANKS!**

FIRST:_ YGOfangirl4ever_

**PUT THE SCENE PUT THE SCENE PUT HE SCENE PUT THE SCENE PUT THE SCENE**

First receied review on first ever story, Tenshi is now my best friend on this site and she was the person I was temporarily collabing with. We are instead collabing on another fic that's yet to be named, but stayed tuned to check it out sometime. It'll very much like this one, only more story and more in character.  
Thank you so MUCH Tenshi! I love you!

Second: _00Midnight00_

**strangely addicting... ¡I liked it! but for a moment I thought this wasn't a oneshot TT_TT sad...**

I'll admit, Ive never really talked to 00Mid here, but she favorites some damn good stories! You better check them out. 00Mid, you really helped me into this site, too, thank you for following and reviewing and staying with me.

**That's all for first chapter, but there are more, pinky promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**'You know, Yadunoshi, one of the most painful ways to die, is being devoured alive. I wonder... How long do you think it would take for a cast of blue crabs to finish off one of your pesky little friends?'**

Ryou was in the restroom clutching at his head and trying to ward off the voice of the spirit from his head. But so far, it wasn't working. Rather, it seemed to be getting worse and worse.

**'Or maybe, an electric shocker. I'm sure that, if I use it well enough, I'll manage to leave behind some beautiful burns. Just imagine! Those annoying, ignorant runts, laying unconscious on the cement, burns and cuts covering every square centimeter of their skin, blood all around... Oh what a soothing image!'**

Bakura ended by sending the boy a horrifying mental picture of what he'd just described. A lot worse than he made it sound, his friends having been not just just electric shocked until their skin was burned, but they were mutilated! If he didn't know who Bakura had been talking about, he wouldn't have guessed it was them in that image. Then, the sadistic spirit topped it all off with a bone-chilling and cruel laugh. Just like a real psychopath. Then again, it's only natural for one to laugh accordingly.

But Ryou didn't get to finish that thought before he felt his stomach tighten, and the horrid taste of bile covered his taste buds. He hurried to the toilet to retch, an action caused by the gruesome images now imprinted in his mind.

**'Oh come now, Yadunoshi, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?'**

At that, the pale boy started laughing of all things. Not quite a sadistic laugh, like Bakura's, but nonetheless creepy.

"You know what you may be right. But then, I wouldn't know, now would I? After all, I'm not the expert in this stuff!" he said in a maniacal tone, laughing again before going to rinse his mouth, and commence his normal activities. Ra knows Bakura wasn't done with the boy yet. Not by far.

* * *

While Ryou was keeping up his fake smile, and acting like nothing happened, he realized that it was getting harder to do with every minute. First of all, he didn't know how he could keep himself from limping any longer after the thief's last 'lesson'. And then Bakura kept filling his mind with all kinds of images of what he was going to do with his friends. Mental images of the gang hung from a ceiling, covered in their own blood. Or them, sprawled on a floor, not breathing. Their bodies covered with staples, needles, nails, studs, and other sharp and small objects that Ryou dared not mention.

There were even sequences of his friends screaming in agony while Bakura was marking their bodies all over with pieces of hot iron melted in the shape of his name. It was driving him insane keeping up that fake smile, when in reality he was fighting to suppress screams.

"Ryou? Are you ok?" asked Yuugi in a concerned tone. It was now lunch, and Ryou wasn't able to down one bite of his food with how sick he felt to his stomach. Courtesy of the thief's horrendously sick imagination.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah, I'm fine, Yuugi," he said, shooting the other a smile.

But Yuugi wasn't quite fooled. He could tell something was off. That smile... That smile didn't quite match his eyes. While it seemed to be all happy and bright, his eyes were not. They were dull, and empty. Like the boy now sitting in front of him was just a shadow of who he normally was. And people always say that the eyes are the mirror to the soul. Yuugi was becoming really worried about his friend. But until he knew what was going on, he couldn't do anything about it.

The Albino's eyes widened for a moment, before he excused himself and darted away from the table and into the crowd of people filling the cafeteria.

Yuugi didn't know what to make of his white haired friend. How on earth could you understand someone as quiet as him.

"Hey guys?"

"Huh? What's up, Yuugi?" Joey was the first to ask.

"Have you noticed how strange Ryou's acting lately?"

"What do you mean?" Honda responded.

"Well, he seems to be more and more distant. You know, he's almost never with us anymore."

"Now that you mention it, Yuugi, I can't remember the last time when he came to hang out after school," Anzu remarked.

"Maybe he just has a problem with socializing? I don't notice anything different," Joey thought out loud.

"Hmm, maybe, but I'm still not convinced."

"Well for now, let's just keep a close eye on him, and try to include him more," Anzu suggested, clearly trying to cheer up their shortest classmate.

* * *

"Would you stop that already!" Ryou snapped once he found himself alone.

**_'I'm getting tired of repeating the reason why I won't stop! Not until you break! And besides, it's just starting to get fun. I mean really Hikari, I never expected to see you snap the way you did. That poor fangirl probably didn't know what hit her,'_** he finished on a completely faked piteous tone, and ended with another one of his shiver-inducing laughs.

Ryou's eyes widened a bit before he stumbled backwards, putting a hand to his forehead. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground, curling up, with his hands to his chest. He couldn't believe he'd done something like that! It wasn't like him at all, to shout like that at a person, and shove her out of the way... He felt tears fighting to get free.

But the boy wasn't about to let them out. No, he still had some fight left in him, and he wasn't about to let the spirit defeat him that easily.

Keeping the tears at bay, he got up from that spot and went to wash his face. After that, he walked to his next class, ignoring the threats that the thief kept throwing at him. Suddenly determined to take away the thief's (sick) satisfaction that came from seeing him in misery.

Soon, Yuugi and the gang joined him in the classroom. The white-haired male greeted them wearing a big and blindingly bright smile on his face. He didn't notice the confused looks that his friends sent him.

After school ended, the gang decided to go to the arcade to hang out and have some fun, and they had decided to drag Ryou along with them.

As soon as they asked though, his eyes suddenly changed, to something they couldn't quite place.

"S-sorry, guys, but.. I-umm... I've really gotta go. I have to shop for some groceries, and, well... catch up with homework," he stuttered out.

"Oh come on! It's been forever since you hung out with us! It won't kill you to have some fun, you know," Joey said as both him and Honda grabbed one of Ryou's hands, and started to drag him after them.

_'That's... not really what I had in mind when I said that...'_ Yuugi started thinking, before Ryou cut him off by doing something that surprised all of them.

Pulling his arms away from the boys' grasps, he started shouting at them.

"Would you cut it out already! Just stop meddling in peoples' lives and making decisions for them! If I said no, than I have my reasons and it'll stay a no! Just stop fucking interfering and mind off your own bloody business!" and with that, the Brit spun around and took off running towards his house.

_'That was not at all what I expected to happen,' _Yuugi thought to himself, wide-eyed.

* * *

**And so it begins. This chapter was majorly Tenshi, she wrote the majority and I editted and nipped and tucked stray hairs. Well. When we first posted tht's what I did, but now it's a bit different. I don't know why I'm really trying to change it so much. Guess I'm just trying to slow it down and make it more... Me. Again.**

**Well, here comes the original Review!**

_00Midnight00_ - **I liked how you ended this chapter; can't wait for the next one 3**

Aw! Thank you! Umm, funny thing is, it originally ended differently...

**Well! That's all for this chapter! Love you readers out there, you sick bastards you! C;**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou ran away from his friends, and didn't stop running the entire 3 miles home.

Exhausted, he entered his house and let go of the door handle, then fell to his knees panting and sweating. Only then did he realize exactly what he'd done.

"Oh my God! No, no, no! What have I done? How could I have yelled at them like that!"

Ryou's heart was beating unbelievably fast, but it went off the charts when Bakura appeared and took hold of his collar. The man lifted Ryou off of his knees and held him eye level.

**"What's wrong Ryou?"** he grinned at the younger. **"Personally I found that entire scenario to be very amusing."**

Ryou whimpered sadly when out of nowhere his stomach grumbled. Bakura seemed to find this very funny. After laughing out loud he threw Ryou at the couch and asked with a maniacal smile, "Hahaha. Ryou, are you hungry?"

As if in response, the light's stomach growled again. The spirit's grin grew wider.

**"Well then Hikari, guess what. You are going to cook dinner for me."**

Ryou's eyes widened, he knew where this was going. Today was Tuesday. Bakura always left on Tuesdays. One week he attempted to bring Ryou along with him but... He ended up carrying an unconscious boy home for reasons too vulgar and awful to speak aloud.

When Bakura left on Tuesdays there was no telling when he would return. But one thing the younger knew for sure was, dinner had to be done and ready for him or there would be consequences.

**"And it had better be done by the time I'm back. When, and only when, I finish, you may eat."**

With that Bakura opened the door and left.

Ryou sat back for a moment in hopes to try and calm his racing heart. Bakura knew that Ryou hadn't eaten since dinner the day before yesterday. He almost always missed breakfast due to the Yami's shenanigans. Not to mention lunch, and even dinner for that matter. Starving Ryou had become almost a hobby for the spirit.

Ryou turned his head to look out the window by the door. What he saw made him flinch and immediately shoot up out of his seat.

Bad idea. His stomach flipped in protest and his vision clouded. The whitette doubled over in pain while his head pounded. Ryou grunted, fell to the ground and stilled.

His eyes looked to the window once more before unconsciousness took over. Bakura, along with his sadistic smile, was gone.

Ryou's eyes closed.

* * *

When his eyes opened, the white-haired boy was met with a shock. He was blind-folded and tied to a hard surface. Very awkwardly, I might add.

His hands were tied together with what felt like a wire. But because Ryou could still move his arms with just that, his hands were duck-taped down too. His legs however, were not tied together. They were bent at the knee to be tied to what felt like table legs. Ryou now realized that he was, hopefully, on the kitchen table, in his house, and not elsewhere.

He pulled at his binds for a moment to test how sturdy they were. They were tight enough to cut open his wrists and ankles immediately. Ryou winced and decided to remain motionless until something happened.

During his wait he also took note that he was only wearing jeans. It was warm though. Something must be cooking to give off so much heat. It smelled good too. Sooo good. Like brown sugar.

**"I see you've finally decided to wake up, Landlord,"** he heard.** "Who said you could sleep while I was out?"** Ryou could practically feel the grin in the voice he knew to be Bakura's.** "Well~? Who said you could?"** he prodded.

Ryou shivered as the cruel voice sent cold shocks up his spine. The spirit always managed to terrify Ryou, almost without trying.

"N-Nobody."

**"Then what, pray tell, made you decide it was okay to?"**

The smaller albino felt something cold on his cheek. It ran up the side of his face and underneath the blindfold. Bakura wrenched the blade back, cutting off the blindfold and with it, a small sliver of Ryou's skin.

"Gaahh! It was an accident Bakura-sama! I swear!" he shouted, rushing to defend himself. He blinked several times to get used to the bright kitchen light right above his eyes.

**"Whether it was an accident or not, Hikari, the fact that you disobeyed me is enough reason to punish you."**

Ryou whimpered.

Punishment.

Again.

**"Why Ryou, are you hungry?**" Bakura asked after hearing the boy's stomach give a loud growl once again. **"Well I happen to know something you are simply going to love."**

By the look in his eyes, Ryou could tell just how awful the night was going to be.

Bakura turned around to open the fridge. He pulled out a bag of fresh, bright red apples, and took one out and began to slice it with ease. After it was in six segments, he cored them to get rid of the seeds.

**"A snack I've learned to enjoy over the years is apples with homemade caramel,"** he pulled a pot out from under the sink and filled it with water. The spirit then turned on a burner and set the pot over the flame. He began slicing apples again while he spoke to Ryou.

**"Really Yadonushi, I still can't believe you fell asleep while I was gone. But, you know, the fisherman I killed happened to have some fishing wire, that became useful since I _still_ don't know where the rope is,"** Bakura's voice was getting more fierce with each word.

He took a handful of the apples he'd been cutting and tossed them into the now boiling water, then, tired of slicing the fruit, threw in the rest of them whole. The older man turned around to face Ryou. Not surprisingly, he had a bone-chilling smile that reached from ear to ear.

**"This is going to be be fun."**

He pulled another pot off the stove that Ryou had failed to notice before. It had a spatula handle sticking out of it. Bakura stirred it a little and pulled out the kitchen utensil.

**"Here's the caramel. Very, very hot,"** he said, sweetly at first only to then turn venomous.

Ryou's eyes widened as his darker half walked closer and began to drizzle the piping, hot, viscous liquid all over his unclothed chest.

His eyes watered and his body writhed. Ryou screeched in agony while Bakura's insane grin just grew.

**"Oh what fun, what fun. I'm really enjoying this. Aren't you?"** he stopped his torturous act while there was still 2/3 of the caramel left. He walked back to the stove to put the pot back over the flames he'd dangerously neglected to turn off.

**"I got a new knife, Hikari. I guess the fisherman used it to gut his fish,"** the Psychopath walked back over to Ryou, holding a long thin blade. It wasn't serrated, unlike most of the thief's knives. He stood to the Light's right side and slapped his burns as hard as he could with his left hand, causing the boy to scream in pain, and in the process got it covered with caramel. He just licked it off, savoring the taste.

Once the caramel was hard, he grabbed it and pulled it off the boy's chest, receiving yet another scream in reward from the student.

"Gaaaahhnnhhnn," Ryou panted and coughed. He then started hyperventilating when he saw Bakura raise the blade over his chest and begin to cut. Ryou began to cry and quiver in pain.

**"You know Tenshi, you are quite the sight right now,"** he said after a while.** "Sweating, hair soaked in blood, writhing in pain, with tears on your cheeks, and not to mention these beautiful burns all over your chest,"** Bakura looked almost thoughtful for a moment, but that was short-lived because he broke out into another grin and drove the knife a little deeper into his Hikari's chest. The screams earned from that were deafening. Especially when he poured some more caramel, that slid into the wounds. Ryou had no doubt that this mutilation would lead to scarring.

Ryou could feel Bakura drawing something, but his vision was already becoming blurry with tears, he couldn't make much of anything out. The older man worked slowly and carefully to make the picture come out just right.

When he finished the slow, agonizing, voluntary act of violence, he walked back to the stove and turned off both burners. Then he proceeded to poor the caramel into a bowl and stab the apples out of the pot. When he finished his rather primitive form of serving, Bakura carried the apples and syrupy sauce to the table where Ryou was immobilized.

**"This looks very good Ryou. Have you ever tried homemade caramel before? It's much better than you may think."**

Ryou had in fact tried it before, a long time ago when his mother was alive. She would always make some for him and his sister. Ryou blinked away the memory and, suddenly, his stomach let out the loudest and longest growl yet. He was sure he was visibly drooling by now.

Bakura laughed out loud and popped a caramel covered apple slice in his mouth. He taunted Ryou by moaning in pleasure and chewing slowly. The teen didn't know how much more of this he could take. His stomach rumbled again, but Bakura just kept eating.

After a minute or so, the Spirit's face lit up like he'd just had the most brilliant idea ever. He dipped his finger into the still hot caramel and covered it thoroughly.

**"Would you like to try some, Hikari,"** Bakura dipped his finger into Ryou's mouth. The younger's hunger got the best of him and he lapped up all that he could. After he was done though and the other's finger retreated, Ryou understood exactly why Bakura had done it. The pain in his gut had increased exponentially, the small taste he'd gotten only served to whet his appetite and make it even worse. He whimpered again.

Bakura sat on the table next to Ryou and, almost gently, ran his left hand across the Light's cheek. Ryou knew it was time to be terrified. What was a soft expression before turned insane as Bakura dug his fingers deep into the scabbed wound clotting with blood he'd made while taking off the blindfold. Ryou howled in pain.

Bakura took his other hand and began to claw at Ryou's chest as well.

Bakura must have pitied Ryou because he finally let him pass out after that. He'd had a good night though. He'd tortured his Hikari, burned his Hikari and marked his Hikari with a symbol of ownership. . .

* * *

**Ah... This was probably my favorite chapter... I wrote this, or the mojority, I don't really remember anymore, ut nevertheless, I LOOOOOOVE this chapter. Tenshi editted it and, uh, contributed to the apple idea. I came up with the caramel, and most everything else, I think.**

**Ahhh, goru. How I love thee...**

**This was one reason why this fic is no longer a collab. We were gonna rebuild this thing from the ground up, which meant deleting these chapters. Oh that was so depressing. I didn't realy mind at first, but then I went back and reread them, and, woah. I became as atached to this as a loving mother to a newborn child. I could never delete this...**

**Anyway, REVIEWS! Or rather, review. Didn't get much on this chapter..**

Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret:

_...*pulls out flamethrower* BAKURAAAAA!_  
_Bakura: SHIT! *runs*_  
_Me: *chases after with flames spewing* COME BACK HERE!_  
_Ryou: I feel loved __

**Oh, Tenshi got a real kick outta this review! Reminds me, I gotta message all these people and tell them that I'm reposting the fic...  
**

**I love reading reviews. It always bugged before I jooined when I read about people complaining about lack of reveiws, but now I realize I was really just being an ass...**

**Also, you guys are damn lucky, I told myself I wasn't gonna do this yet until I wrote the next chapter, but here I am! Posting another damn chapter! AAARRGHH! I used t have self control! Where the hell did you go!**

**Anyway, BUH-BYE! I love you!**


End file.
